1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an improved support bearing for use, for example, for supporting the wheel end of an automobile axle.
2. Background Art
A bearing for an automotive axle performs several functions. It supports both radial and axial loads, including the weight of the vehicle and the additional wheel loads due to vehicle cornering. It transmits torque from the differential to the wheel. In particular, it is desirable to keep the torque as low as possible.
DE 80 14 137, DE 67 52 038, JP 62-210102, DE 29 07 342, DE 10 45 737, and DE 96 84 32 disclose ball bearing and cylindrical or needle roller bearing arrangements of background interest. However, none of these references discloses the automotive wheel end support bearing described herein.